


Back When

by Succoria_Mermaid



Category: Siren (TV 2018), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succoria_Mermaid/pseuds/Succoria_Mermaid
Summary: Snipe thinks back to when he met his wife for the first time.





	Back When

**Author's Note:**

> A bigger story is going to be posted soon about these two. This was rushed though.

I couldn't sleep.

Tomorrow was the day my wife was to go to the class at U.A. High School to demonstrate shape-shifting quirks. I wasn't entirely happy about it. I was just glad she had an outfit she could wear over her to cover everything while she was underwater, it was a soft blue sundress that came up to just above her knees. 

But it wasn't just the fact she usually had to be nude in order to transform, it was the fact that transforming was incredibly painful for her. She tried to play it off the first time she revealed her quirk to me, but the snapping of bones and the sight of muscles growing as well as ripping had been proof of her agony. 

Though she wouldn't trade her mermaid quirk for the world.

Water was her life and she could easily stay in the ocean for long amounts of time which made her perfect for water rescues. Oceane wasn't very well known and she preferred it that way. She didn't care for the fame or the money, she only cared about helping others. The woman could easily survive in the ocean, she preferred it actually. Hunting for food in the sea was easy and sleeping on beds of kelp and seaweed was comfortable. If she had it her way, she would never come out of the water. 

She had met me during a disaster, rescuing me in a tsunami after I had saved a pair of children. Being swept away after pushing them up to higher ground. Oceane found me and managed to pull me onto a rather large piece of debris. My reaction upon seeing her was... Rather comical. I thought I was dreaming. A mermaid had just saved my life and checking me over for injuries. She panicked, given her past it was understandable. Eventually, she came back. One thing led to another and we became a couple. I proposed on the beach where we had met during the disaster. Nemuri had helped me pick out the ring with a pearl surrounded by small gemstones. I told her I wanted the proposal to be private but she stood on the pier with a pair of binoculars so she could watch us, Toshinori by her side with a pair of his own. Her wedding dress was a mermaid style with a sweetheart neckline that showed off the pearl necklace she wore. That night had been perfect-

"Hey..."

"Hn?" I jumped when I felt her hand touch my dreadlocks.

Oceane smiled up at me and kissed my chest over my heart, "You seem tense."

"Thinking about tomorrow."

"It'll be fine."

I scowled a bit, "Your quirk hurts you when you use it."

"But it won't kill me. I've been doing this since I can remember."

She was right but I still hated the fact she would be in pain. The longer she waited to shift, the more painful it would be. 

"Do you remember when we first met?"

I smiled, "I do."

"I never thanked you for helping me trust people again."

"I thank you every day for saving my life, darlin." I sighed, "Now, let's try and sleep."

She happily closed her eyes and snuggled up against me. I wouldn't trade her for the world.


End file.
